Agent Otis
Agent Otis is a main character in Season 2 of Odd Squad. His partner is Agent Olympia. He is portrayed by Isaac Kragten. Background Originally, Otis' background was a complete mystery, since there was no record of him attending the Academy. Eventually it was revealed that he was raised by a family of evil ducks, often committing rude and selfish activities with them and communicating via a Duckspeak-to-English voice box. When the evil duck family plotted to move the earth closer to the sun, allowing them to take over more ponds without migrating south for the winter, Otis grew sceptic of their actions and reported his duck family to Ms. O. Otis' former family felt betrayed, causing a fear of ducks that would plague Otis for years to come. Out of gratitude and pity, Ms. O took it upon herself to personally train Otis to become an Odd Squad agent, even teaching him to walk instead of waddle and to say his name clearly. After Olive and Otto were promoted to Mr. and Ms. O for the squad across town, Otis was teamed up with Academy graduate Agent Olympia to fill their place at Precinct 13579. Profile Serious, rough around the edges, fiercely loyal, agent of few words. Otis is the man of action, who recently transferred to Ms. O's squad. Where he was before his transfer is anyone’s guess. Unlike his partner, Olympia, Otis plays things close to the vest. Just because he doesn’t share his feelings, however, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. There seems to be a lot beneath the surface with Otis and he is constantly surprising his partner with special skills and knowledge and interests, like his intense love of kittens and fear of ducks. Personality He is heroic, noble, kind, selfless, stoic, stubborn, brooding and usually serious in tone, but has had a fair number of funny moments. He exhibits dislikes others around him find strange, including an initial distaste for gum and a dislike of the ingredients of pizza. He has a fear of ducks, due to his betrayal of his former duck family. Relationships *Agent Olympia: Partner *Agent Oona: Co-worker and friend *Ms. O: Boss *Agent Orchid: Rival co-worker *Agent Ocean: Co-worker *Dr. O: Former Co-worker *Agent Oscar: Former co-worker *Odd Todd: Friend Quotes *"I like that Abraham Lincoln one. 'I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends.' Oh, from me? No comment." Trivia *Otis tells Olympia he has no special talents, but actually, he can climb walls, hip-hop dance, and even fly. *He enjoys filming movies. *In "First Day" it is revealed that Otis has an intense fear of ducks. *Otis has never been to the Odd Squad Academy. *He received Otto's autograph, In Odd Squad: The Movie. *Otis is apparently a good cook as seen in the episode, "Sir". *Otis doesn't do talent shows in "Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show". *He does math when he's terrified. *In The Ninja Situation, he disguises himself as the villain Evil Ninja, even though he initially protests to Ms. O "because of that thing we talked about..." what that thing is, is still a mystery. Though it might have something to do with villains as Todd said in "Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd", he stated that he thinks he's seen him from someplace before. Though they both play it off as "I just have that type of face." *He danced in secret on a OddTube video when he was listened to a Soundcheck song, which means he possibly likes the band's type of music. *Otis says he likes oranges. *He had a new jacket with all new appliances added in. *Both Otis's and Olive's badge number is 63 *Otis has the same name as Agent Otis (Dog) *In Who Is Agent Otis?, Otis reveals he was raised by ducks. Appearances *First Day (Debut) *All of Season 2 thus far, except: **Oscar Strikes Back **Safe House in the Woods **Dr. O No **Friends of Odd Squad *Odd Squad: The Movie *Occasional cameos on OddTube *Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Gallery Otis_ninja.png Otis.png Ot_re_meme1_final.png Photo-dance2.png IMG_20190405_173741.jpg IMG_20190405_173805.jpg IMG_20190405_173854.jpg IMG_20190405_173904.jpg IMG_20190405_173932.jpg OddSquad2.jpg PBS-Odd-Squad.jpg Odd squad resized.jpg 5907b4d348517.image.jpg 93b0460f82a1d1e584081e16637ad2b9.jpg 55d56f4edeec7e39c28c894390dd1f38--comedy-tv-pbs-kids.jpg 37a65661f1d98abceeebf7fa5b074b89--odd-squad-dalila.jpg OddSquad.jpg Category:Males Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Investigation Category:Kids Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Vinnytovar